The Cruelest Heart
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: After a meeting with Yubel, Asuka realizes Judai Yuki is evil and vows to take him down by becoming White Asuka once again...but can Kaibaman stop them? COMPLETE!
1. The Cruelest Heart

A/N: Here's another short story of my own desires

_A/N: Here's another short story of my own desires. This time Yubel meets Asuka in the spirit world realm and taunts her about her past with Judai and eventually turns her against Judai. Enjoy!_

A voice giggled softly in the distance.

"Who's there?" The dirty blonde duelist Asuka Tenjoin asked.

The voice chuckled evilly softly and revealed herself as the spirit Yubel.

Asuka gasped in terror. "Y-Yubel?" She asked shakily.

Yubel grinned maliciously and nodded.

"What d-do you want?" Asuka asked, a bit frightened.

"Asuka…your called the Obelisk Queen. Ha! You never were. You know what you were Queen of?" Yubel taunted.

Asuka gulped quietly as she answered. "What?" She asked.

Yubel smiled wickedly, loving her fear and uneasiness. "The Association of Light." She replied.

Asuka gasped in shock. "That can't be… I was so cold and icy there." She protested.

Yubel laughed evilly. "Wrong. Your too scared to admit it but you loved it there. And you hated when that cruel boy, Judai Yuki beat you." She taunted.

"No that's a lie! I didn't want to be Saiou's eternal servant!" Asuka shouted, as her knees began to quiver.

"Oh yes you did, little Asuka. There you had everything. Respect, power and you struck fear into Judai Yuki…" Yubel coaxed, stroking Asuka's blonde hair in mock affection.

Asuka whimpered softly, unable to think of a way to protest.

"You were the White Queen Asuka Tenjoin. Admit that you loved the power you gained from it." Yubel taunted.

"Well my deck was powerful but Judai…" Asuka started.

"Judai defeated you because he knew with you as the White Queen, he'd lose his precious attention as the top Academia student." Yubel answered, with a twisted smile.

"That can't be. Judai wasn't dueling for himself, w-was he?" Asuka choked out, cracking under the pressure of Yubel's cruel game.

Yubel giggled wickedly softly. "Yes he was, Asuka. Every duel he's ever been a part of has only been for himself and no one else."

Asuka gasped in shock.

Yubel smiled darkly. "Shocking isn't it? When he dueled you when you were the White Queen, it was only to satisfy his own selfish needs. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." She told the frightened girl.

"So he only dueled me so he could be the popular one with all the glory again?" Asuka asked, falling into Yubel's trap.

Yubel nodded, looking right at her. "Exactly. He is evil, Asuka. A evil wicked boy who will do anything to make sure he is number 1 and every one else is just a simple tool to him." She coaxed her.

Asuka glared at the ground, balling her hand into a fist. "I can't believe it. All this time he led me on like this. He must pay…" She muttered, her voice growing dark.

Yubel smiled wickedly. "Yes, Asuka. Together we can destroy Judai Yuki." She replied, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Destroy…Destroy…Judai Yuki…" Asuka chanted quietly.

Yubel grinned softly, loving seeing her feed into her anger.

"Yubel please take away the pain. Turn me into White Asuka…and bond with me." Asuka whispered.

Yubel giggled. "Of course, little Asuka." She replied.

Yubel's eyes glowed and Asuka's outfit changed from that of the Obelisk Blue to that of the Association of Light and her eyes dulled to the color they were when she was dueling Judai.

Yubel smiled wickedly as her spirit entered Asuka's body, taking recesses deep in Asuka's mind.

Asuka smiled darkly and cackled wickedly. "Prepare to meet your demise, Judai Yuki…" She said, her voice cold and wicked.

To be continued…


	2. Asuka's Limitless Fury

A/N: Also in this chapter, Johan will appear but have his dub voice as I don't like his voice in the Japanese version

_A/N: Also in this chapter, Johan will appear but have his dub voice as I don't like his voice in the Japanese version. Sorry to those that do. Also Asuka says she and the others 'died' even though they didn't just to screw with Judai's head._

_Last Time_

"_Yubel please take away the pain. Turn me into White Asuka…and bond with me." Asuka whispered._

_Yubel giggled. "Of course, little Asuka." She replied._

_Yubel's eyes glowed and Asuka's outfit changed from that of the Obelisk Blue to that of the Association of Light and her eyes dulled to the color they were when she was dueling Judai._

_Yubel smiled wickedly as her spirit entered Asuka's body, taking recesses deep in Asuka's mind._

_Asuka smiled darkly and cackled wickedly. "Prepare to meet your demise, Judai Yuki…" She said, her voice cold and wicked._

_End Flashback_

Asuka looked around and saw Judai a short distance away, agonizing about losing his seemingly twin brother Johan Andersen to Yubel's clutches.

"So now…time for us to play…" Asuka whispered as a slow cruel, malicious smile graced her lips.

"It's me…It's all my fault. If I had stayed back instead of Johan-kun, I never would have become the Supreme King…" Judai moaned.

Asuka chuckled coldly, loving the boy's doubt and anguish.

"If I hadn't gone after him, Asuka and the others would be safe." Judai moaned again.

Asuka scoffed at his comment. "Judai-kun?" She called sweetly, though she detested using the kun honorific after his name.

Judai's ears perked up in disbelief. He recognized Asuka's kind, sweet tone but still wondered how it was possible.

"_Hadn't she died in the duel with Brron like the others?"_ He thought.

"Judai-kun…" She called again, faking her old voice perfectly.

This time, Judai turned around and gasped in both horror and surprise.

Asuka was indeed back, but she was in the dreaded white blazer she wore while a part of the Association of Light.

"Asuka? But how?" The stunned brunette asked.

Yubel chuckled in Asuka's mind and appeared beside her in physical form.

Judai gasped in shock at the sight of the monster girl. "Yubel? But…it's impossible Johan-kun beat you…"

Yubel laughed wickedly. "Judai…you are cruel." She told her former master.

"What do you mean? And why is Asuka-chan in the Association's blazer?" Judai asked.

Asuka smiled coldly. "I'm no longer the Asuka you knew. I'm White Asuka once again." She taunted.

Judai bit his lip and looked at her with a sad expression. "Why, Asuka-chan?" He asked sadly.

"Because little baka I realized the truth about you. When you dueled me in the White Night duel, it wasn't to just take me from the Association that I loved being a part of, it was to strip me of my power as the White Queen so you could selfishly reclaim your title as the Academia's most popular student. Your evil Judai Yuki…" She hissed, her eyes filled with hate for the Osiris teen.

"Asuka… that's not true. I don't care if I'm popular or not…" Judai protested.

"Wrong. Allow me to show you the truth, Judai." Yubel told him as she produced a sort of monitor showing a false end of the White Night duel where Judai just walked away, looking spiteful following his victory.

Judai's chocolate-brown orbs widened in fear. "No that's a lie! Asuka don't listen to her!" He protested.

Asuka laughed spitefully. "Think about it, Judai. If you didn't beat me I would still be happy in the Association. But thanks to you, the Light of Ruin is gone forever and it's all your fault!" Asuka screamed at him, not knowing Yubel herself had been infected with the Light of Ruin.

"But Asuka, it wanted to destroy the world!" Judai shouted.

"You idiot! It wanted to make the world pure without wars or violence or things like that!" Asuka spat.

"She's right. You are evil, Judai Yuki. Whenever you no longer need someone, you abandon them like worthless trash, like you did to me and dear Asuka here. Luckily I rescued her and promised to take care of her forever and ever…" Yubel taunted.

"Your sick…" Judai growled at Yubel.

"Oh I'm the sick one?" Yubel asked.

"Yes! Only a sick bastard like you would control an innocent girl like Asuka!" Judai roared.

Asuka and Yubel cackled in an almost insane manner. "And you call yourself innocent? The fact remains that you wield the power of darkness and evil while the Light of Ruin is pure and angelic." They taunted.

"Your insane, Yubel!" Judai snarled.

"Oh I'm insane? Who was the one that killed Manjoume, Kenzan, Fubuki and Asuka-chan here? Certainly not me. No Judai, that was you." Yubel taunted, laughing evilly.

"But I didn't know he could sacrifice them!" Judai shouted.

"Exactly, dork. You challenged Brron without thinking! And because of you, I died!" Asuka screamed.

"Then how are you here talking to me?" Judai asked.

"Because moron, Yubel-chan brought me back! It should've been you that died you bastard!" Asuka screamed as tears of rage streamed down her cheeks.

"N-No you don't mean that…" Judai moaned.

Yubel smiled wickedly. "It's your own fault Asuka-chan hates you. You brought this upon yourself!" She taunted with a vile laugh.

Asuka nodded in agreement. "You only live to serve yourself, loser!" She screamed.

"But Asuka…it wasn't my fault that you died…" Judai moaned.

"Then whose was it you bitch?!" Asuka screamed.

Yubel grinned sinisterly. "Face it Judai, your all alone…" She taunted.

"Hey Judai…" A southern voice said.

"And here's the reason you didn't give a damn about killing me!!" Asuka screamed, her screams echoing across the spirit realm.

"Johan-kun! Your okay!" Judai shouted happily, but as he inched closer to Johan, he saw his face.

It was cold, ruthless and evil, devoid of kind emotions for the Osiris child.

"Johan?" Judai asked.

"What?" The bluenette hissed.

"What's wrong?" Judai asked.

"Nothing, loser…" Johan sneered.

"You've proven you only care about him and I'm sick of it! I'll kill you!" Asuka screamed.

Judai turned away, his spirit broken. There was nothing he could do.

It was hopeless now.

Every one of his former allies were turned against him.

He had no one left.

He truly was all alone and it would never change at all, no matter what the boy did or said to the others. They hated his guts and he had brought it upon himself.

To be continued…


	3. One And The Same

A/N: In this Sho is still briefly on Judai's side

_A/N: In this Sho is still briefly on Judai's side. Also I know Yubel is half-guy half-girl in the Japanese version but I make her only girl because I'm not sure how to make her both male and female. My apologies to those who like her when she is both. _

_Last Time_

"_You've proven you only care about him and I'm sick of it! I'll kill you!" Asuka screamed._

_Judai turned away, his spirit broken. There was nothing he could do._

_It was hopeless now._

_Every one of his former allies were turned against him._

_He had no one left._

_He truly was all alone and it would never change at all, no matter what the boy did or said to the others. They hated his guts and he had brought it upon himself._

_End Flashback_

"Wait a minute…Sho-kun." Judai whispered, thinking of a possible ally.

"Aniki?" Sho asked softly.

"Sho-kun! Your ok!" Judai shouted happily as he enveloped the little Ra in a hug.

"How poetic. Little Sho still loves his 'Aniki'." Asuka muttered, looking like she wanted to puke from witnessing their reunion.

"Asuka-senpai?" Sho asked, looking at her.

Asuka smiled cruelly though it looked sweet to Sho. "Yes Sho?" She asked him calmly but coldly.

"What happened to you? Are you White Asuka again?" Sho asked her, trying to mask his fear.

She giggled evilly softly and nodded.

"But how? Why?" Sho asked both confused and scared.

"Judai made me like this. He didn't care that I died in his duel with Brron." Asuka replied.

"N-No…Aniki would never do such a thing…" Sho protested.

"Yes he would, little Sho Marufuji…" Yubel told the little Ra.

"W-Who are you?" Sho asked, frightened by the spirit.

"I am Yubel, little one. And I want to be your friend…" She replied with a sadistic grin.

"No Sho! Don't listen to her! She's evil!" Judai protested.

"She is, Aniki?" Sho asked.

"Yes!" Judai replied, almost in a panic.

Sho turned back to Yubel, silently asking for confirmation.

Yubel shook her head. "He lies. I am not evil. I was abandoned by the one I love." Yubel told him.

Sho gasped in shock at her revelation. "How horrible!" He cried.

Yubel nodded, faking a sad smile perfectly.

"Who was it that abandoned you?" Sho asked the monster girl gently.

Yubel pointed towards Judai as if to indicate he was the person she mentioned when he indeed was.

Sho gasped in shock. "No way…you gotta be kidding."

Yubel shook her head. "I wish I was, but it was him who abandoned me." She answered.

Sho looked sympathetic for her. "I'm sorry." He replied.

Yubel smiled slightly. "We're the same, you and I." She said.

Sho's eyes widened ever so slightly. "We are?" He asked.

Yubel nodded, her gaze becoming hypnotic. "Yes. We were both abandoned by Judai Yuki." She replied.

"Abandoned…by Judai…" Sho repeated, as he grew hypnotized.

"That's right. Once Johan showed up, he forgot all about you…" She replied, her gaze returning to normal for the time being.

Sho frowned, balling his hand into a fist angrily. "Yeah that's right. The minute Johan showed up, I was forgotten." He replied bitterly.

Yubel smiled wickedly. "Yes, the pain hurts doesn't it? You thought he would always protect you when in reality he didn't care at all…"

Sho nodded slowly. "I want to get back at him. I want him to suffer." He replied, a cruel smile crossing his lips.

Yubel grinned, holding out her hand. "Then join me Sho." She replied.

Sho grinned darkly as he shook her hand, the darkness in his heart slowly taking him over.

"Sho!!" Judai called out in terror.

Sho walked beside Yubel so he stood in between her and Asuka.

"Your done…Judai Yuki…" Sho replied his voice malicious toward the boy he once idolized.

Judai watched, horror-struck. Now he had lost his old best friend and his new one.

_Judai has now lost Sho to Yubel's sick game. Next time when their about to finish Judai off, a mysterious savior from Judai's first year will appear there to protect him._

_Tune in to the next chapter to find out the identity of our mystery guest!_

_To be continued…_


	4. Judai's Savior! Kaibaman!

A/N: Just a warning to those who read this chapter, Sho and Asuka are really sadistic in this chapter because the darkness in t

_A/N: Just a warning to those who read this chapter, Sho and Asuka are really sadistic in this chapter because the darkness in them is getting more and more control over them. This chapter contains a lot of emotional and verbal Judai torment so for those Judai fans out there don't flame me for it as you've been warned. Also I made up the Sho changing piece for a person I hold very dear to my heart and would do anything to protect her and I know she would do the same for me – My older sis in the Dysfunctional Siblings group and an awesome writer in her own right – Peach Wookie. I love you big sister! Also I made up the evil trio's group name, 'The 3 Wicked Ones' so it belongs to me so don't use it without asking me first. Also I quoted Ghost Kaiba/Mimic of Doom as a sort of tribute to my favorite mini-antagonist of the Duelist Kingdom saga. Oh one more thing. I have not decided on Sho's pairing. It will be one of the 3:_

_1. A love triangle with White Asuka and Yubel._

_2. Sho paired with a made evil Black Magician Girl._

_3. Sho paired with an OC._

_Both original names for the Society of Light are used: The Hikari No Kessha and The Association of Light, which is the translated name for 'Hikari No Kessha'. When Yubel gives Asuka the Light of Ruin's influence it __**DOES NOT**____leave Yubel completely. Rather the portion in Asuka will slowly grow in power over time. Enjoy the chapter!_

_Last Time_

_Sho grinned darkly as he shook her hand, the darkness in his heart slowly taking him over._

"_Sho!!" Judai called out in terror._

_Sho walked beside Yubel so he stood in between her and Asuka._

"_Your done…Judai Yuki…" Sho replied his voice malicious toward the boy he once idolized._

_Judai watched, horror-struck. Now he had lost his old best friend and his new one._

_End Flashback_

Sho smiled wickedly at Judai, the now slowly becoming evil child loving his former best friend's anguish.

"S-Sho…" Judai whispered in terror. Losing Asuka to her white persona was already a tough loss for him, but losing Sho made Asuka's loss like nothing it seemed.

"Aww is wittle Judai afraid of me?" Sho taunted cruelly.

Yubel giggled darkly, loving how dark Sho had become in such a short time.

"Sho, please you don't want to do this." Judai pleaded, hoping somehow his words could reach out to the real Sho, who at this point, was being swallowed by the shadows that now overpowered Sho's once innocent heart.

Sho laughed wickedly as did Asuka. "Your pain, your anguish, we love it!" The 2 evil duelists chorused.

Then something unexpected happened to Sho. Judai's eyes widened in both horror and shock as he watched.

Perhaps it was because Sho's soul was normally so pure and as the saying goes 'The purest light casts the darkest shadow' that he began to change in his physical appearance.

Slowly his golden yellow Ra Yellow blazer began to change to a shade of pure black.

Yubel's eyes widened in glee as she watched Sho's transformation begin to take physical effect.

Then just as his blazer had, Sho's yellow boots turned pure black, as did his pants. The boots however gained a black spike on the back of them.

Yubel smiled wickedly as his transformation into the darkness like she had endured so long ago was at last complete.

Sho looked down at himself as his cruel smile from earlier became ever more cruel as he was now one with the shadows.

Judai stared at Sho, almost in disbelief as the evil Ra cackled wickedly.

Yubel smiled evilly down at her young ally. "You did it. Your now one with the shadows." She said gleefully.

Sho smiled wickedly. "I know. I want to stay like this forever." He replied with an almost heartless smile.

Asuka smiled as well. "Don't worry, you will. Just as I will stay one with the Light forever you will stay one with the shadows forever." Asuka assured the evil boy.

Sho nodded with a sadistic smile. "I know. Thank you Asuka-chan." He replied.

Asuka giggled softly as she stroked Sho's hair in an almost sisterly affection.

"My pleasure, Sho-kun." She replied happily as she matched Sho's sadistic smile with a heinous one of her own.

"No…Sho don't do this. It's not right." Judai protested in almost a whimpering tone.

Sho gave his former Aniki an icy stare as he walked over.

"And you think your actions of abandoning the 3 of us are justified as right?!" Sho snarled.

"No but I…" Judai started but couldn't will himself to finish because he was so fearful of his fate.

"Exactly!" Sho interrupted, glaring at Judai with pure hatred as he continued.

"Your sick, Judai Yuki. What I ever saw in you as a friend, well I won't make that mistake again, because I'll kill you!" Sho declared, cackling a near insane laugh.

"N-No!" Judai screamed softly.

"You can't mean that, right A-Asuka-chan?" Judai asked shakily as he started whimpering once again.

Asuka cackled sadistically. "Of course he does. And I intend to help! Heh and to think you destroyed the Hikari No Kessha. Please! All you are is a sniveling little baby deep down!" Asuka replied, laughing evilly once more.

Sho joined in her evil laughter before he calmed down and focused on Judai once more.

"See Aniki?" Sho asked, taunting the nickname he once called Judai with remarkable cruelty.

"This is what you deserve. You deserve to die by the ones whom you abandoned, right girls?" Sho asked with a wicked giggle as he peered back at Asuka and Yubel.

They nodded with sadistic grins.

"And once your gone, this and all other realms will be ruled for all eternity by the 3 of us!" Sho cackled insanely.

"No…please spare me." Judai begged.

Sho cackled wickedly as did the 2 wicked girls. "Do you see this? The great Judai Yuki is begging and groveling at our feet!" Sho laughed gleefully.

"Almost breaks my heart if I had one." The 3 Wicked Ones chorused together, unknowingly quoting Ghost Kaiba/Mimic of Doom from episodes 9 and 10 of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Series.

"You can't really want to plan the dooms of every possible universe do you Sho?" Judai asked in that same almost whimpering tone.

Sho giggled wickedly. "Of course I do. Of course I can't do that without help." He replied gleefully as he looked at Asuka and Yubel.

"But what do you really hope to gain from killing me?" Judai asked the evil Ra.

Sho chuckled softly. "I suppose I could tell you since you won't be around to see our plans take fruition yourself." He replied.

Judai gulped softly, dreading what his plans were. "Go on…" He whispered softly.

Sho smirked as he nodded, beckoning the others to come closer to him.

Asuka and Yubel grinned as they did so, before Sho spoke up again.

"Yubel and I plan to envelope our part of our world in darkness, enslaving those in our half creating a evil utopia of sorts. Asuka-chan tell this loser what your plans are." Sho told her with a grin.

Asuka giggled evilly. "My pleasure Sho-kun." She replied before turning to Judai.

"I intend to spread the Light of the Hikari No Kessha through my side of the world where I will rule as the White Queen. In Sho and Yubel's realm he will rule as the King of Darkness opposite to Yubel's role as the Queen of Darkness." Asuka told him with a sinister grin.

Judai sighed in despair before an idea came to him.

"But your plan can't work." Judai objected.

"What do you mean by that you insolent little sod?" Asuka hissed.

"The Light of Ruin is locked away forever, remember?" Judai asked.

Asuka opened her mouth to answer but before she could she was interrupted by Yubel's demented laughter.

Asuka turned to Yubel with a curious stare. "Yubel-chan?" She asked, wondering what it was the monster girl had found so amusing.

Yubel's laughter slowly died down as she managed to calm herself before her gaze focused lightly on her female pawn, that she surprisingly and honestly cared for.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you Asuka-chan but I couldn't help but overhear what that cruel baka Judai said." Yubel answered, uttering Judai's name as though it were grime and filth.

"You mean about the Light of Ruin?" Asuka asked, somehow feeling hope for what Yubel had yet to say.

Yubel nodded, with a wicked smile.

"What about it?" Asuka asked, the word it referring to the Light of Ruin, the fact that Yubel had confirmed her question about the evil spirit that Asuka's now dominant White persona idolized just as she had when she had first joined the Association of Light filled her with even more cruel, sadistic and vile hope than ever before that moment, simply because if what Yubel said was true then world domination was at her fingertips, waiting to be grasped like the immoral prey it truly was for the wicked girl's plan.

"Although Judai believes that the Light of Ruin is gone forever, he's wrong." Yubel answered, placing a demonic hand on Asuka's shoulder, bringing the girl close to her almost enough that their lips touched, but they did not yet.

Asuka gasped in surprise as did Judai but he simply just turned away.

Asuka's cold icy eyes seemed to shine with happiness and hope before she spoke up once more.

"But how can that be? I am happy that he was wrong but tell me…how can it be?" Asuka asked.

Yubel giggled softly. "Because when that idiot abandoned me, and shot me into space I came into contact with the Light of Ruin's glorious force." She replied.

Asuka gasped once more, but you could see the happiness in both her tone and eyes. "Yubel-chan? Is that true?" She asked, her voice almost trembling with joy.

Yubel nodded, with an almost savage grin.

Asuka giggled in joy as she thought of a way to actually start her plans.

"In that case, Yubel-chan can you do me one favor?" Asuka asked in almost a sweet tone.

"Of course little Asuka, just tell me what it is you want." Yubel answered, her eyes practically shining with wickedness.

Asuka grinned wickedly as she spoke. "Imbue me with the Light of Ruin's power. I want the old Asuka completely wiped from my soul. I want to be White Asuka forever…" Asuka requested of the fiendish monster.

Yubel smiled darkly before she spoke again. "As you wish. Your wish will be granted." She moaned softly as she willed a small portion of the Light of Ruin out of her into Asuka.

Asuka screamed softly as she felt the otherworldly force enter her body more precisely her mind.

"_Asuka Tenjoin…" _The Light of Ruin's spirit whispered in her mind. His voice was deep but also quite demonic.

Both his eyes and mouth were an eerie orange color. Other than that he had no other facial features to speak of.

"_Who are you?" _Asuka asked. She wasn't afraid because she knew she needed the Light of Ruin's power to implement her plan of making her side of the world she, Yubel and Sho would rule together a haven of white light.

The spirit chuckled softly as he answered her.

"_I am the Light of Ruin but I find that moniker too…destructive if you will. So call me The Light or just Light, understand?"_ He asked her in a calm but controlling tone.

"_Yes I understand but not to be rude, Light but why are you here?" _She asked.

The Light smiled evilly. _"I'm here to fulfill your most noble wish, Asuka…" _He replied.

"_My wish?"_ Asuka asked innocently.

"_Yes. You desire my power and be White Asuka for all eternity correct?" _The Light asked her.

Asuka nodded, to show he was correct.

"_Then do you accept my gift of power? Once you commit to my gift of power it cannot be reversed by normal means. So knowing this, do you still accept my gift of power?" _The Light asked, hiding a sadistic smile.

Asuka nodded before she spoke again. _"Yes make me White Asuka forever. Make my entire soul white!" _Asuka told him.

The Light laughed inwardly; glad he'd found a host who had such a possessive almost inhuman need for power.

Then in a matter of seconds blinding white light engulfed her in her entire mind, surely erasing any fleeting fragment of the old insecure Asuka Tenjoin forever.

Back in the spirit realm, Asuka moaned softly as the transformation stopped.

The tuft of blonde hair that usually hung over her eyes was now pure white.

To further that, on her arms and hands there were various symbols and kanjis imprinted into her pale skin that were white as well.

Asuka cackled almost insanely. "Finally I'm fully and forever consumed by the Light!" She shouted with a sort of inhuman pride.

Judai felt tears prick the back of his eyes but he stubbornly managed to hold them in as to not show weakness around the dastardly three.

"Sho-kun?" The now completely White Asuka asked sweetly.

"Yes Asuka-chan?" Sho asked.

"You and Yubel combine your dark power while I use my light power. With our combined force we can destroy Judai Yuki once and for all!" Asuka shouted gleefully.

Sho and Yubel nodded, smiling wickedly as they both conjured up magic of pure darkness and evil while Asuka began building up magic of pure light and at the same time coldness so as to reflect her icy heart.

They launched their magic at the same time at the unmoving Osiris Red target.

Judai closed his eyes, silently saying a kind of goodbye prayer to all those who still regarded him as a friend.

But as the blast was ready to connect with it's target it stopped, much to the 3 Wicked One's dismay and to Judai's surprise and relief.

"This I cannot allow!" A powerful commanding voice said as it echoed throughout the spirit realm.

A familiar roar was heard as a famous blue-eyed white-scaled dragon appeared by the spiritually broken Osiris teen.

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon? But how?" Judai asked in amazement.

As if to answer the boy's question next to the dragon a figure appeared.

The figure wore a Blue-Eyes helmet with long flowing fire-red hair streaming out from the back end of the helmet.

His outfit itself was extremely similar to the same outfit worn by Seto Kaiba during the Battle City tournament.

The only difference was the new figure wore black-studded gloves on both hands.

Judai's eyes widened in shock when he realized who the figure was.

"K-Kaibaman?!" Judai asked, both overjoyed and totally stunned.

The figure identified as Kaibaman chuckled softly and nodded.

To be continued…


	5. A Reunion Of Sorts

A/N: I apologize for the insanely long wait but I got so wrapped up in my other stories, this one just seemed to get lost in th

_A/N: I apologize for the insanely long wait but I got so wrapped up in my other stories, this one just seemed to get lost in the shuffle so to speak, but I have a lot of spare time at school this week due to testing so I finally got a chance to update this! Enjoy the chapter, everyone!_

_Last Time_

_The figure wore a Blue-Eyes helmet with long flowing fire-red hair streaming out from the back end of the helmet._

_His outfit itself was extremely similar to the same outfit worn by Seto Kaiba during the Battle City tournament._

_The only difference was the new figure wore black-studded gloves on both hands._

_Judai's eyes widened in shock when he realized who the figure was._

"_K-Kaibaman?!" Judai asked, both overjoyed and totally stunned._

_The figure identified as Kaibaman chuckled softly and nodded._

_End Flashback_

Judai heaved a heavy sigh of relief, realizing he finally had someone who could protect him from his 2 turned-evil friends and their demented manipulator.

Kaibaman's expression turned to that of a slight frown as he looked at the 3 insane ones, trying to register who they were, but when no memories came up he spoke up.

"Who are you 3?" The spirit asked, having not recognized Asuka and Sho because of their change and had never seen Yubel before.

Asuka smirked, as did Sho. "Don't you recognize us?" They mocked.

Kaibaman's stare deepened into a glare at the two.

"Enough head games, you two! Answer my question!" He barked.

Judai smiled at Kaibaman, thankful he was there to protect him.

Asuka crossed her arms before she started to speak up once more.

"I'm Asuka Tenjoin and the boy next to me is Sho Marufuji." She told him.

Kaibaman looked at her curiously, noticing she and Sho looked extremely different from the only other time he'd seen them but he would bring that up later.

He then turned to Yubel, giving her a stern stare before he spoke up once more.

"And who are you?" The spirit that almost mirrored Seto Kaiba in image asked her in a tone that matched the stare he gave her.

Yubel giggled wickedly softly as she smiled.

"I am Yubel, Kaibaman-kun." She replied as though they had known each other for years and were old friends.

He arched an eyebrow at the honorific use before speaking up once more.

"What are you up to? Why are you threatening Judai-kun?" He growled at her having used the 'kun' honorific for Judai because he regarded the Osiris brunette as a close friend, having dueled him in his first year to quell the boy's fears of facing the Seven Star Assassins.

Yubel smirked, finding it moderately amusing that he would ask her such a question and think she'd just spill her guts figuratively to him so easily.

"Well?" He asked, the dangerous edge still in his voice.

"Because the boy you're guarding is truly a horrific person and deserves to die by my hand." She replied with a sadistic grin.

"No one deserves to die." Kaibaman countered.

"Oh but he does, and I promise you if you listen to my story I'm sure you'll find the same way as I do." She answered calmly, hiding a cruel smile.

"Very well. Tell me your story." Kaibaman retorted, crossing his arms as he patiently waited for her to begin her story…

To be continued…


	6. Yubel's Story

_A/N: At long last, I'm finally struck with an idea for this story after over 3 months of waiting. The ironic part is that it comes my first day back in school. Anyways, enjoy this long-awaited (with the emphasis on long) chapter!_

_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE DUBBED SEASON 3!!_

_Last Time_

"_What are you up to? Why are you threatening Judai-kun?" He growled at her having used the 'kun' honorific for Judai because he regarded the Osiris brunette as a close friend, having dueled him in his first year to quell the boy's fears of facing the Seven Star Assassins._

_Yubel smirked, finding it moderately amusing that he would ask her such a question and think she'd just spill her guts figuratively to him so easily._

"_Well?" He asked, the dangerous edge still in his voice._

"_Because the boy you're guarding is truly a horrific person and deserves to die by my hand." She replied with a sadistic grin._

"_No one deserves to die." Kaibaman countered._

"_Oh but he does, and I promise you if you listen to my story I'm sure you'll find the same way as I do." She answered calmly, hiding a cruel smile._

"_Very well. Tell me your story." Kaibaman retorted, crossing his arms as he patiently waited for her to begin her story…_

_End Flashback_

"When I was younger, I along with that baka Judai over there, were nobles of a distant land of Neo-Space. Back then, Judai was then the young prince of that land known as Haou." Yubel began.

Kaibaman looked slightly intrigued, but simply nodded. "I see. But what caused this drastic change of yours and wanting to kill Judai-kun?" He questioned.

Yubel gave him an annoyed stare. "I'm getting to that. Be patient!" She barked.

"Well she certainly wasn't gifted with any decent manners…" He muttered under his breath, but luckily for him Yubel hadn't heard.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes." She cleared her throat before she continued. Eventually Haou was told he was destined to eventually become The Supreme King and therefore be known as Haou The Supreme King. Why, you ask? This is because around the time he would be told about his destiny as Haou The Supreme King, a dark force of chaos was threatening our land. However, Haou was too young to inherit the role therefore he needed a Guardian to protect him until he was ready and old enough to inherit that role. I volunteered myself to undergo that role, but before that Haou promised to only love me and I would only love him forever. But eventually when I was reincarnated into the form you see now by obtaining what was called the Dragon's Heart, he betrayed me." Yubel explained, causing Asuka and Sho to cast Judai hateful glares in Judai's direction.

"How did he betray you?" Kaibaman questioned.

"He shot me into space!" Yubel hissed.

"I see. However, regardless of however he betrayed you as you claim, I refuse to allow you to harm him!" Kaibaman declared firmly.

"Very well then, I'll destroy you both!" Yubel screamed, laughing almost insanely.

"Kaibaman-kun…" Judai whispered, worried for his friend.

Kaibaman turned to Judai and smiled kindly. "Don't worry about me, Judai-kun. I'll be fine; it's you I'm worried about. If I do lose in a duel against Yubel, you needn't worry as I have a back-up plan." He said, telling the last part quietly so only Judai could hear.

Judai sighed, relieved. But he couldn't help but feel curious as to what Kaibaman's back-up plan was.

Kaibaman nodded, to let him know he had things under control before turning back to Yubel. "Yubel!" He called.

"Yes?" Yubel answered curtly.

"I challenge you to a duel!" He yelled.

Yubel grinned wickedly. "Very well, I accept. Prepare to lose, you fool!" She cackled in a dark almost maniacal way.

To be continued…


	7. Exodios VS Blue Eyes! Part 1

_A/N: Kaibaman's deck will be a mix of his anime deck and other cards used to prevent the opposing player from declaring an automatic win with Exodia while Yubel's is a mix of Adrian's Exodia deck along with several of Evil Jesse's cards. Also the effect of Hand Destruction will be slightly tweaked. Also Exodios retains it's anime effects about it not being able to be destroyed but it also has it's real-life effects of being able to send Normal Monsters other than ones with Forbidden One in the name to the grave. Disgraceful Charity's effect is altered so only the user can retrieve cards from the grave because in the way it's used, if Yubel could retrieve cards, she'd win automatically due to the effect of Exodia and also Kaibaman chooses to leave his discarded Blue-Eyes in the graveyard. Kaibaman is actually supposed to discard 3 cards, but he discards 2 to keep Disgraceful Charity when he uses his Hand Destruction magic card to draw the cards needed to play his 2nd Blue-Eyes._

_Last Time_

_Kaibaman nodded, to let him know he had things under control before turning back to Yubel. "Yubel!" He called._

"_Yes?" Yubel answered curtly._

"_I challenge you to a duel!" He yelled._

_Yubel grinned wickedly. "Very well, I accept. Prepare to lose, you fool!" She cackled in a dark almost maniacal way._

_End Flashback_

"I won't lose. Understand? I'll defeat you and end your reign of terror!" Kaibaman shouted, activating his duel disk.

"Now that I'd like to see so come and get me!" Yubel taunted, activating her duel disk while sticking her tongue out.

Yubel: 8000

Kaibaman: 8000

"My move! I draw!" Kaibaman shouted, drawing his 6th card to begin his turn. "I summon forth myself, Kaibaman!" He declared as a mirror image of himself appeared on the field. (200/700)

"Wait a minute. You're a dueling spirit?!" Yubel shouted in disbelief. (1)

Kaibaman grinned. "That's right. Now I'll sacrifice him with his special ability to bring out the one and the only!"

Yubel's eyes widened in horror. "No, not him!" She called.

"You better believe it's him! I summon the legendary **BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON**!!" Kaibaman declared, as the famous blue-eyed white-scaled dragon appeared, unleashing it's trademark roar. (3000/2500)

"It's an impressive tactic but it's all for nothing." Yubel taunted. '_Because with one more card, Exodia will be complete and I win automatically!' _She thought with an evil laugh in her mind.

Kaibaman calmly looked over his remaining cards. '_Let's see. I have De-Fusion, Hand Destruction and another Blue-Eyes in my hand to go with my Disgraceful Charity. Looks like I have one move to make.' _He thought as he reached for another card from his hand. "I activate my Hand Destruction. With this card, we both have to send 4 cards from our hands to the graveyard. However should we be holding less than 4 cards, then our whole hand goes to the grave. In the case of where we send our whole hand, we draw the same number we send to the grave. But if you're able to send 4 cards, you draw 4 from your deck." Kaibaman calmly explained the different effects of his card.

Yubel growled, visibly upset that her hand was so greatly upset. Reluctantly, she sent Exodia's left arm, left leg, the right arm and The Ritual Of The Ultimate Forbidden Lord to her graveyard while Kaibaman sent De-Fusion and his second Blue-Eyes to his own graveyard.

Kaibaman drew his 2 cards which he smiled at to see Pot of Greed and Trap Booster.

Then Yubel drew her 4 cards, grinning evilly as she drew Exodia's head itself to go with the right leg in her hand along with her newly drawn Yubel card, along with a relatively useless Mystical Elf that she planned to use to power up her ultimate beast. She calmly examined her 4th and final card which was Grave Squirmer.

"Next I'll use Pot of Greed to pick up 2 more cards." Kaibaman stated, drawing 2. '_Perfect that's exactly the card I needed.' _He thought, while looking at the second card he drew, Negate Attack. "I activate the magic card known as Trap Booster. Here's how it works; I discard one card in order to activate a trap from my hand. So I'll discard the Silent Doom card I drew due to Pot of Greed in order to play Disgraceful Charity from my hand. This allows me to retrieve any cards I lost due to a magic card's effect that I wish. So I return De-Fusion and Silent Doom to my hand, but Silent won't stay in my hand for long because I'm playing it. With it I can bring back a Blue-Eyes from the graveyard in defense mode." He said as the second Blue-Eyes roared, bringing his arms up in front of himself to defend him. (2500) "Finally I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." He called, grinning.

Yubel drew, looking calm despite facing 2 Blue-Eyes as she peeked at her drawn card, Rainbow Life. "I activate The Ritual Of The Ultimate Forbidden Lord spell card! It only works when it's in the graveyard and I have all 5 Exodia parts in either my hand or the grave. I put 3 of them; The Left Arm, The Left Leg and The Right Arm back into my deck then re-shuffle. As for the other 2, I re-send them to my graveyard and to my field I will now summon **EXODIOS, THE ULTIMATE FORBIDDEN LORD**!!" Yubel called, laughing wickedly.

To be continued…

1 – What Yubel meant was that she thought he was just a regular duel spirit that he didn't have his own Duel Monsters card of him, that's why she was stunned.


	8. The Invincible Exodios

_A/N: Here's the long awaited Part 1 of a 2-part conclusion to Yubel's duel with Kaibaman. Enjoy it, everyone!_

_Last Time_

_Yubel drew, looking calm despite facing 2 Blue-Eyes as she peeked at her drawn card, Rainbow Life. "I activate The Ritual Of The Ultimate Forbidden Lord spell card! It only works when it's in the graveyard and I have all 5 Exodia parts in either my hand or the grave. I put 3 of them; The Left Arm, The Left Leg and The Right Arm back into my deck then re-shuffle. As for the other 2, I re-send them to my graveyard and to my field I will now summon __**EXODIOS, THE ULTIMATE FORBIDDEN LORD**__!!" Yubel called, laughing wickedly._

_End Flashback_

A younger version of Exodia seemed to appear. Dressed in a sort of black armor from his chest up, to go with what looked like black horns protruding out from just above his forehead. Like Exodia, Exodios was also very muscular with small metal chains on his very muscular arms and legs to go with a small gold belt just below his chest. (?/0)

"Why aren't it's attack points determined?" Kaibaman questioned.

"My other cards will determine that. For every Normal monster or monster with Forbidden One in it's name, Exodios gains 1000 attack points! So with 2 Exodia pieces in my graveyard, Exodios gains 2000 attack points!" Yubel declared, smiling wickedly.

"Big deal, it's still too weak to take down Blue-Eyes." Kaibaman replied.

"We'll see, now prepare to feel the wrath of Exodios, The Forbidden Lord! Go, Lightning Fire Flash!" Yubel declared.

"But that makes no sense, he's too weak!" He yelled.

"Normally yes, but each time he attacks, I can send a Forbidden One card to my grave. So I send the Left Arm to my graveyard which boosts Exodios' attack to 3000! Now destroy his Blue-Eyes in defense mode!" She ordered as Exodios let loose a combo blast of lighting and fire which zoomed toward Blue-Eyes.

"You activated my trap card! Negate Attack! This stops your attack and spares my dragon." Kaibaman explained.

"Big deal. I should mention that Exodios isn't affected by Magic cards, traps and monster special abilities and he can't be destroyed in battle either!" Yubel taunted.

"But why would you send Exodia pieces to the graveyard…unless!" He exclaimed, the reason hitting him.

"When 5 Forbidden One cards are in my graveyard, Exodia's seal is broken and it's game over!" Yubel cackled.

"Oh no, then that means I have at most only 2 turns left!" He said, really shocked and both nervous at the same time…

To be continued…


	9. Dimensional Fissure! Exodios Sealed!

_A/N: Also in this chapter, I've decided to have Kaibaman use a few of Seto's cards. Enjoy! And also this isn't the conclusion to the duel, that will come next chapter as I've decided to make the duel last 4 chapters, the last one being a prequel for this one. _

_Last Time_

"_You activated my trap card! Negate Attack! This stops your attack and spares my dragon." Kaibaman explained._

"_Big deal. I should mention that Exodios isn't affected by Magic cards, traps and monster special abilities and he can't be destroyed in battle either!" Yubel taunted._

"_But why would you send Exodia pieces to the graveyard…unless!" He exclaimed, the reason hitting him._

"_When 5 Forbidden One cards are in my graveyard, Exodia's seal is broken and it's game over!" Yubel cackled._

"_Oh no, then that means I have at most only 2 turns left!" He said, really shocked and both nervous at the same time…_

_End Flashback_

Yubel cackled. "It's your turn, not that you can do anything." She taunted.

Kaibaman glared at her. "I draw." He said, drawing his card. "First, thanks to Disgraceful Charity, I'll play the Pot of Greed magic card I recovered from my graveyard. This allows me to pick up 2 new cards." He said, drawing 2 cards after sending his Pot of Greed to his grave, he held 4 cards in his hand. _'Perfect!' _He thought, looking at the cards he'd drawn with a grin.

Judai smiled, glad to see Kaibaman having gained an edge from the cards he'd drawn.

"Come on! Hurry up and finish your turn so I can rid the field of that unsightly dragon!" Yubel hissed.

"Heh, as you wish. I play my Charm of Lamentation magic card! Now every time my Blue-Eyes attacks and fails, I draw one card." Kaibaman explained.

"So what?! What's one extra card going to do you?!" Asuka shouted.

Kaibaman chuckled softly. "I'll show you, my ill-tempered friend. I activate another magic card known as Mist Body! This powerful magic card equips on to my Blue-Eyes and makes him invincible in battle, just watch!" He called as Blue-Eyes' body was shrouded in an eerie white mist.

"Oh no!" Sho called, realizing that his words were true, and he started worrying about how his 'savior' could possibly win if she couldn't eliminate the dragon.

"Yes! Now, Blue-Eyes attack Exodios! White Lightning attack!" Kaibaman ordered.

Blue-Eyes fired a beam of white lightning at Exodios, roaring as he did so but when the smoke cleared, both monsters were still standing, just as Kaibaman had planned.

"Now due to the effect of Charm of Lamentation, I draw a card." Kaibaman stated, drawing the card, as permitted by his card's effect. He looked at the card he drew and started laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Yubel demanded.

Kaibaman smirked. "I'm sorry to say, but your precious Exodios' effect of freeing Exodia is now sealed!" He yelled.

"But how? That's impossible!" Yubel screeched.

"Oh no? Say that to this card! I activate the magic card known as Dimensional Fissure!" He shouted.

Suddenly, the ground began rumbling before a dark almost blood red diamond-shaped black hole-like vortex appeared above the 2 duelists, electricity crackling from the outside.

"What is the meaning of this, Kaibaman?!" Yubel screamed.

He smirked. "You'll find out. I end my turn now." He replied.

"Fine, my move! I draw!" Yubel shouted, drawing a card. "I place one card facedown. And now, Exodios time to power you up! I send The Right Arm to my graveyard to give Exodios 4000 attack points!" She said, but then something strange happened.

As she tried to send the card to the grave, it instead flew upwards and was sucked into the red void!

"No! What just happened?!" Yubel protested.

Kaibaman laughed. "I warned you. As long as my Dimensional Fissure magic card is active, any monster we try to send to our graveyards is instead removed from the game!" He declared.

Yubel gasped in horror. "But t-that means that-"

"It means you can't send any more monsters to the graveyard, which also means you can't break Exodia's seal!!" Kaibaman laughed triumphantly.

To be continued…


	10. Explosion Of Cyber Jar

_A/N: I realize it's been awhile since my last update and I apologize. This may or may not be the last chapter, I haven't decided yet, and yes I know I said I wanted the duel to last 4 chapters, but I probably have since changed my mind. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

_Last Time_

"_Fine, my move! I draw!" Yubel shouted, drawing a card. "I place one card facedown. And now, Exodios time to power you up! I send The Right Arm to my graveyard to give Exodios 4000 attack points!" She said, but then something strange happened._

_As she tried to send the card to the grave, it instead flew upwards and was sucked into the red void!_

"_No! What just happened?!" Yubel protested._

_Kaibaman laughed. "I warned you. As long as my Dimensional Fissure magic card is active, any monster we try to send to our graveyards is instead removed from the game!" He declared._

_Yubel gasped in horror. "But t-that means that-"_

"_It means you can't send any more monsters to the graveyard, which also means you can't break Exodia's seal!!!" Kaibaman laughed triumphantly._

_End Flashback_

"You'll pay for this!" Yubel seethed.

Kaibaman smirked calmly. "We'll see. Now due to Charm of Lamentation I get a card."

"We know, just get on with it!" Sho growled.

Kaibaman calmly did so, staring at his drawn card briefly. "I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn." He stated, a horizontal monster card appearing beside his 2 Blue-Eyes, the monster's identity concealed from Yubel.

Yubel drew. "Since the duel is now a practical stalemate, I suppose our only options is to continue drawing cards 'till one of us draws something that will tip the duel in either my or your favor." She muttered, hating being forced to relegate to such a time-consuming strategy.

"Agreed." Kaibaman stated coolly.

"Exodios, destroy his facedown monster now! Lightning Fire Flash!" Yubel commanded, Exodios repeating his attack of launching a combo blast of lighting and fire which raced toward the facedown card, setting it ablaze.

Slowly the card flipped over to reveal a cylindrical-like explosive monster whose hard silver metal core was slowly growing in size, as though the explosive energy inside had been pushed to its limits and would explode in seconds. Just ahead of its core rested the creature's face which was in a thin circular capsule-like shape, the familiar yellow and black chemical stripes in the ridge, where one long set of short but sharp triangular blue teeth set just in front, presumably how the explosive energy inside its metal section went there – through the creature's mouth. What made the creature slight eerie and frightening to look at was it's one large pulsating green eye.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE DEPLOYED! DETONATION SEQUENCE ENGAGED. SELF-DESTRUCT IN 3. 2. 1." An electronic voice came from Cyber Jar before its core swelled to extremely large amounts before it erupted in a blindingly large explosion…

To be continued…


	11. Blue Eyes Ultimate VS Yubel!

_A/N:I apologize for the heavy update delay but school's been in my way constantly, but with Christmas break coming, I figure today I'll have a shot to finally update this duel. I don't have a planned result of the duel, nor am I sure what to do when the duel ends, so please bear with me and I'll eventually think of something! In this Cyber Jar's effect, when summoning defense monsters, places them face-up. Card of Sanctity uses its anime effect._

_Last Time_

"_Exodios, destroy his facedown monster now! Lightning Fire Flash!" Yubel commanded, Exodios repeating his attack of launching a combo blast of lighting and fire which raced toward the facedown card, setting it ablaze._

_Slowly the card flipped over to reveal a cylindrical-like explosive monster whose hard silver metal core was slowly growing in size, as though the explosive energy inside had been pushed to its limits and would explode in seconds. Just ahead of its core rested the creature's face which was in a thin circular capsule-like shape, the familiar yellow and black chemical stripes in the ridge, where one long set of short but sharp triangular blue teeth set just in front, presumably how the explosive energy inside its metal section went there – through the creature's mouth. What made the creature slight eerie and frightening to look at was it's one large pulsating green eye._

"_**SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE DEPLOYED! DETONATION SEQUENCE ENGAGED. SELF-DESTRUCT IN 3. 2. 1**__." An electronic voice came from Cyber Jar before its core swelled to extremely large amounts before it erupted in a blindingly large explosion…_

_End Flashback_

The group of duelists shielded their eyes from the blinding billow of light.

When the light finally dissipated, Kaibaman's field was devoid of anything but his 2 facedown cards and his Dimensional Fissure magic card, but Yubel's Exodios remained in play along with her lone facedown.

"What…just happened?" Yubel asked, as her eyes slowly readjusted themselves from the blinding explosion of light that had occurred only seconds before.

"Cyber Jar's special effect. When he's flipped, all monsters on the field are destroyed-" Kaibaman began before he was cut-off.

Yubel giggled derisively. "Yes, but Exodios stays in play, so without your precious Blue-Eyes White Dragons in play, you're finished!" She taunted.

Kaibaman smirked. "Not quite." He replied, looking smugly back at Yubel.

"What do you mean?" Yubel questioned, a bit confused at her opponent's statement than anything else.

"After Cyber Jar clears the field of monsters, both players pick up 5 cards from their respective decks, showing them to your opponent, then each player may special summon any Level 4 or below monster picked up by this effect, the rest go to our hands." He explained calmly.

"Fine." Yubel growled.

Kaibaman picked up 5 from his own deck, and flipped them over showing another Blue-Eyes, Burial From A Different Dimension, Polymerization, and Dark Factory of Mass Production.

"Aw, what a shame. 5 free cards and no monsters you can summon!" Asuka mocked.

Kaibaman ignored her comment, waiting for Yubel to reveal her own cards.

Yubel did so with a smirk, revealing Samsara Lotus, 3 copies of Giant Germ and her own card.

Kaibaman crossed his arms, waiting for Yubel to summon her cards.

"To start, I special summon Samsara Lotus in defense mode." She announced, placing the card on her disk in a horizontally face-up position, as the spirit was slowly summoned on to the field…

A plant-like creature with one large flower with about 10 open petals appeared, sitting cross-legged on some sort of green pad. (0/0)

"And then next, I summon my 3 Giant Germs to the field." She replied, placing them vertically face-up, meaning she summoned them in attack position…

Soon 3 copies of the monster slowly appeared on the field…

The monster however was rightly named as it's spirit could hardly be considered one as all it turned out to be a dark pink ball of mucus and germs. (1000/100 times 3)

'_Hm. Normally I could win the duel right now if I attacked with all my monsters, but I can't risk his facedown being a trap that could destroy them so for now, all I can do is play it safe for now.' _Yubel thought, carefully going over her options. "That ends my turn." Yubel stated, discarding Mystical Elf because her hand was over the 6 card limit.

"Very well. I draw." Kaibaman spoke, drawing his card, smirking at his drawn Card of Sanctity.

"First I activate Burial From A Different Dimension. This returns my 2 Blue-Eyes that were removed from play back to my graveyard. Next I play Dark Factory Of Mass Production so the 2 Blue-Eyes come to my hand. Then I play Polymerization!" Kaibaman shouted.

Sho's eyes widened in horror. "But that means-" He started before Kaibaman cut him off.

"It means that by removing my 3 Blue-Eyes from the game, I can therefore summon the all-powerful **BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON**!!!" Kaibaman yelled.

"No…not that…" Asuka gasped, horror-struck.

Then the 3 dragons appeared on the field, roaring before the 3 bodies disappeared together in separate swirls of light-blue light.

Then slowly a huge hulking beast with 3 individual Blue-Eyes joined together with large lengthy blue wings appeared on the field, each of the 3 heads unleashing an almost ground-shaking roar… (4500/3800)

"I create the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaibaman shouted, laughing triumphantly.

Yubel stood, looking at the dragon in absolute horror. "How could I let him do this?!" She cried.

"Heh, now I activate the magic card, Card of Sanctity! This forces both players to draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hand, but since you're already holding 6, Yubel, only I draw." Kaibaman announced.

Yubel gave a vicious growl in response.

Kaibaman calmly drew his 6 cards, drawing Prime Material Dragon, Cost Down, Spell Sanctuary, Spell Reproduction, Manju Of The Ten Thousand Hands and Obligatory Summon.

"To continue, I activate the magic card known as Cost Down. So I discard Manju to lower the level of all monsters in my hand by 2. So now I play Prime Material Dragon without a sacrifice!" He yelled.

Slowly a skinny yellow dragon with sword-like spikes all over his body appeared on the field with a roar. (2400/2000)

"And next I activate the continuous magic of Spell Sanctuary! This allows both of us to take any magic card from our deck once each turn. And also as long as my Sanctuary remains in play, we can activate set magic cards during each other's turn. So? What are you waiting for? Pick your free magic card, just consider that a gift." He replied.

"Fine." Yubel hissed. "I add the Spell Card, Spell Chronicle to my hand." She replied.

"And I'll add the magic of Reflect Energy to my hand." Kaibaman retorted.

"Fine. Now finish your move!" Yubel hissed.

"As you wish, I activate Spell Reproduction, so I part with Reflect Energy and Obligatory Summon to return Mist-Body to my hand and now I'll activate it equipping it to Prime Material Dragon."

"Now Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Giant Germ! Neutron Blast Attack!" He ordered.

The 3 heads took a deep breath then launched 3 streams of White Lightning, atomizing the small molecular monster.

"Now Prime Material Dragon, it's your turn to attack her! Destroy her second Germ! Phoenix Flame Blast!"

The dragon let loose a burst of fire, incinerating his target with ease.

Yubel growled. "I activate my facedown Trap! Rainbow Life!" Yubel shouted, discarding a useless Trap Hole. "Now all the damage I would've taken from those attacks gets added to my life points!"

"Damn it!" Kaibaman growled.

A rainbow veil surrounded Yubel as she closed her eyes, smiling wickedly as she rose to nearly 13,000 in life points.

Yubel: 12,900

"That ends my turn." He spoke, his voice calm.

"About time! I thought his turn would never end!" Sho bickered.

Kaibaman chuckled.

"My turn! I draw!" Yubel called, drawing her card. "I activate Magical Mallet! So I send my hand back into my deck, then shuffle and draw the same amount." Yubel explained as she sent her entire 6 card hand into her deck, shuffled and drew 6 new cards.

They were much to her glee, Dark Rebirth, her own card, Mystical Space Typhoon, Super Polymerization, Chaos Core and Dark Summoning Beast.

"I activate Dark Rebirth! This spell card can only be activated when my opponent destroys 2 or more of my monsters in their last Battle Phase and either sent them to my graveyard or removed them from the game. I'm then allowed to call them back to my field in defense mode."

"Fine. Bring the Germs back. It won't help you." Kaibaman teased as the 2 monsters reappeared on Yubel's side.

"Oh no? Well watch this! I sacrifice the 2 monsters I just revived to summon myself – Yubel in attack mode!" She laughed wickedly.

"Oh no…" Judai murmured.

Kaibaman however remained totally calm as the evil spirit's duplicate on the field…

The only difference between the spirit Yubel and her monster card form was that she had more black covering her legs and her cleverage along with what looked like an alternate version of the Eye of Anubis on her forehead. (0/0)

"Get ready for a clash of the titans! Our best creatures pitted against one another! And I will win!" Yubel screamed.

"Heh, bring it!" Kaibaman challenged.

To be continued…

_Made-Up Cards (Please don't use them without first asking my permission!)_

Dark Rebirth


	12. Kaibaman's Life Gain Lock Combo!

_A/N: I apologize for the wait in updates, but now that wait is over! Enjoy the chapter! And also Prime Material Dragon applies to both Kaibaman and Yubel in terms of his life gain effect to be fair just like the real card does, but Yubel won't play any cards that would trigger it's effect, not this chapter anyway, but to screw with Yubel's head, Kaibaman will say the effect only applies to him. In this, I've given Yubel the option of whether or not she wanted to get rid of a monster from her deck with Exodios' effect, but with Dimensional Fissure in play, that would be pointless, thus why I gave her the option, to give her as much a chance to win as Kaibaman has. _

_Last Time_

"_Oh no? Well watch this! I sacrifice the 2 monsters I just revived to summon myself – Yubel in attack mode!" She laughed wickedly._

"_Oh no…" Judai murmured._

_Kaibaman however remained totally calm as the evil spirit's duplicate on the field…_

_The only difference between the spirit Yubel and her monster card form was that she had more black covering her legs and her cleverage along with what looked like an alternate version of the Eye of Anubis on her forehead. (0/0)_

"_Get ready for a clash of the titans! Our best creatures pitted against one another! And I will win!" Yubel screamed._

"_Heh, bring it!" Kaibaman challenged._

_End Flashback_

"You got it! Go Yubel, attack Ultimate Dragon!" Yubel commanded her monster twin fiercely.

Kaibaman's eyes widened. "She's completely lost it! Why on earth would she attack with a monster with no attack points and attack my Ultimate Dragon whose attack is nearly 5000?!" He cried out.

Yubel laughed demonically. "You're about to find out! Attack!" She yelled as her monster twin hurled an orb of darkness at the 3-headed Blue-Eyes…

Ultimate Dragon however was unfazed as he fired his signature Neutron Blast attack, obeliterating the dark orb and slamming into the monster form of Yubel, but to the dragon's surprise it was unharmed…

"No! What's going on?! My dragon's attack had no effect on your life points at all and your monster twin is still on the field, but why?! My dragon is clearly stronger than your monster! Explain yourself!" Kaibaman roared.

Sho, Asuka and Yubel laughed wickedly, while the possessed Johan watched with an amused smirk on his face, preferring to be a silent observer of the match rather than speak up about it.

"Enough of your mocking head games! Explain yourself _**NOW**_ Yubel!" Kaibaman screamed, his voice dangerous, far more intimidating than he would use with someone he considered a friend, such as Judai.

Yubel smiled wickedly. "I cannot be destroyed in battle. And also, all of the damage I take is dealt to you, so now feel the sting of your mightiest creature, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" She shouted.

"Oh no!" Kaibaman cried out in mock horror though it sounded real enough to lure Yubel into a false sense of security…

Yubel laughed maniacally as a dark sinister purple variation of Blue-Eyes Ultimate's Neutron Blast sped toward Kaibaman at incredibly fast, almost inhuman speeds…

The blast connected with the Blue-Eyes duelist, earning a slight scream of pain from him, but beneath the shadow of his helmet he hid a smirk.

Yubel's eyes widened in horror as instead of Kaibaman's life points falling to less than half like she expected, they instead skyrocketed to 12,500!

"No! What's going on?! You were supposed to lose 4500 life points, not gain them!" She cried, outraged.

Kaibaman: 12,500

From the shadow of his helmet, Kaibaman lifted his head to face her, before throwing it back, laughing maniacally, however unlike Yubel, his laughter held a sort of competitive evil rather than outright evil.

"Enough! Tell me now!" Yubel screeched.

Kaibaman continued laughing as he spoke up. "It's my Prime Material Dragon's special ability! Whenever an effect activates that would deal me damage, instead of losing those life points, I instead gain that amount!" He boasted.

"Oh no!" Sho cried.

"Oh yes! Thanks to my combo, I have an indefinite way of boosting my life points each time your little mutant friend tries dealing me damage by way of an effect!" Kaibaman bragged.

Yubel growled demonically. "Not if I destroy that dragon of yours first! Exodios attack his Prime Material Dragon now! Lightning Fire Flash!" She yelled as Exodios launched his signature attack which crashed into the skinny yellow dragon, but when the fire from the attack dissipated, it remained unharmed, however Yubel had opted not to remove a monster from the game as she had the option of whether or not she wanted to, and since it wouldn't be sent to the graveyard, but removed from play instead, it was rather pointless to do so in an effort to try and power up Exodios.

Kaibaman simply shrugged off the attack as his life points fell by 600.

Kaibaman: 11,900

"Hold on! You lost life points and my monster was stronger, so why is that unsightly dragon still on the field?!" Yubel hissed, enraged.

Kaibaman laughed manically once again. "Did you forget about my Mist-Body card? With it, my dragon can't be destroyed in battle, only my life points are affected!" He bragged.

Yubel's normally calm but evil aura exploded into a dark, violent purple and it had the force of a hurricane. "_**MARK MY WORDS! WHEN I DEFEAT YOU, I'LL PERSONALLY SEAL YOU INTO THE DARKEST ABYSS OF SHADOWS FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!**_" Yubel screamed, absolutely furious.

Kaibaman however, remained in a state of complete calmness. "Yeah we'll see about that, Yubel. Are you through?" He asked.

"Yes for now." She growled as her monster twin exploded into pixels…

But what took its place was far more frightening to look at or even face in battle. The shadows that concealed the creature began to fade as it let out a blood-chilling roar…

"What in the name of Blue-Eyes…" Kaibaman murmured, eyes wide with horror and shock…

To be continued…


	13. Left Defenseless

_A/N: I apologize for the wait, but other stories had to take priority over this one. But that wait is over so please enjoy the next installment of Kaibaman VS Yubel! I'm not sure when or how I'll have the match end, but whether or not it affects the story has also not been decided. However Yubel will gain a major advantage. How you ask? Read and see!_

_Last Time_

_Kaibaman simply shrugged off the attack as his life points fell by 600._

_Kaibaman: 11,900_

"_Hold on! You lost life points and my monster was stronger, so why is that unsightly dragon still on the field?!" Yubel hissed, enraged._

_Kaibaman laughed manically once again. "Did you forget about my Mist-Body card? With it, my dragon can't be destroyed in battle, only my life points are affected!" He bragged._

_Yubel's normally calm but evil aura exploded into a dark, violent purple and it had the force of a hurricane. "__**MARK MY WORDS! WHEN I DEFEAT YOU, I'LL PERSONALLY SEAL YOU INTO THE DARKEST ABYSS OF SHADOWS FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!**__" Yubel screamed, absolutely furious._

_Kaibaman however, remained in a state of complete calmness. "Yeah we'll see about that, Yubel. Are you through?" He asked._

"_Yes for now." She growled as her monster twin exploded into pixels…_

_But what took its place was far more frightening to look at or even face in battle. The shadows that concealed the creature began to fade as it let out a blood-chilling roar…_

"_What in the name of Blue-Eyes…" Kaibaman murmured, eyes wide with horror and shock…_

_End Flashback_

Yubel chuckled sinisterly as a huge 2-headed dragon fiend-type monster appeared in front of her, before she herself appeared atop the beast, but what was most frightening about the black winged yellow-clawed beast was its vertically third-placed eye in the middle of its chest… (0/0)

"What is that thing?!" Kaibaman cried in horror.

Yubel laughed evilly. "Consider it my upgrade. Meet Yubel – Terror Incarnate!" She boasted.

Kaibaman smirked. "Big deal! It's still just as weak as your previous form!" He teased.

Yubel growled. "Just make your move!" She seethed.

"My pleasure." Kaibaman grinned, drawing his card. "Prime Material Dragon, attack Terror Incarnate!" He ordered.

The little dragon nodded, launching a billow of flame at the two-headed dragon fiend but like the previous Yubel incarnation, it emerged from the flames unharmed.

Kaibaman growled in frustration. "I take it your Incarnate is also protected from being destroyed, isn't it?" He grated.

Yubel giggled derisively. "That's correct. And like my first form, whatever damage I take is dealt to you!" She laughed as a dark stream of flame flew towards Kaibaman…

Kaibaman looked unfazed as the attack struck him. "Normally that would happen, however thanks to my dragon's special ability, I instead gain the 2400 life points I normally would have lost." He teased as his life points rose to just above 14,000…

Kaibaman: 14,300

"Hold on, Yubel! I'm not quite done! Now Blue-Eyes, attack Exodios! Neutron Blast Attack!" He ordered.

The dragon nodded, launching its signature attack at the younger version of Exodia, who groaned in pain as he survived the blast…

Yubel hissed angrily as her life points fell by 1500…

Yubel: 11,400

"You'll pay with your soul for that assault! Now end your turn!" Yubel screamed.

"Fine but first I play my 2 facedown cards – both are Jar of Greed which lets me draw 2 cards." He explained, drawing twice. "And finally I'll place one card facedown. Your move." He spoke, while gazing at the Dimension Fusion card he had drawn.

"By ending your turn, Incarnate's special ability is activated, so now every other monster on the field is destroyed, but due to his special ability, my Exodios is spared!" Yubel taunted as a huge burst of light engulfed her opponent's two creatures, destroying them instantly leaving him totally defenseless…

To be continued…


	14. Skill Drain

_A/N: Sorry this update took so long everyone! This may just be the final chapter of this duel, so please enjoy! Also because of the way Attack Guidance Armor is used in the chapter, Yubel will take the damage from her own card's effect. Just wanted to warn you all._

_Last Time_

_Kaibaman: 14,300_

"_Hold on, Yubel! I'm not quite done! Now Blue-Eyes, attack Exodios! Neutron Blast Attack!" He ordered._

_The dragon nodded, launching its signature attack at the younger version of Exodia, who groaned in pain as he survived the blast…_

_Yubel hissed angrily as her life points fell by 1500…_

_Yubel: 11,400_

"_You'll pay with your soul for that assault! Now end your turn!" Yubel screamed._

"_Fine but first I play my 2 facedown cards – both are Jar of Greed which lets me draw 2 cards." He explained, drawing twice. "And finally I'll place one card facedown. Your move." He spoke, while gazing at the Dimension Fusion card he had drawn._

"_By ending your turn, Incarnate's special ability is activated, so now every other monster on the field is destroyed, but due to his special ability, my Exodios is spared!" Yubel taunted as a huge burst of light engulfed her opponent's two creatures, destroying them instantly leaving him totally defenseless…_

_End Flashback_

"With your monsters gone, your wide open for annihilation!" Yubel taunted, laughing wickedly.

Kaibaman however was undaunted. "My monsters may be gone, but my life points aren't!" He called out, as his body stiffened up, as if sensing the impending attack from his fiendish adversary.

"That may be, but they will be soon enough, then you'll find a home among the stars! Give up now! Face it; your most powerful creatures are gone! You're through!" Asuka and Sho taunted together.

"Kaibaman-kun…" Judai murmured, worried for his friend.

He knew if his friend lost, the horrid trio of three would be free to conquer this and all dimensions…

Kaibaman turned to Judai and smiled kindly at the worried Osiris duelist. "Don't worry Judai-kun, everything's under control." He assured in a soft whisper so the wicked trio couldn't hear him.

Judai nodded, hiding a smile under his messy brown bangs as Kaibaman turned back to face Yubel.

"If you're so sure, then go ahead and attack me, Yubel. You just said it yourself; my life points are wide open, so attack me!" Kaibaman dared her.

Knowing how much Yubel loved causing her enemies pain, the noble heroic warrior duel spirit was sure she would fall for his bluff and attack him directly, only to have the damage blow up in her face thanks to the Blue-Eyes duelist's facedown card…

"Ok, you asked for it! Exodios, attack his life points directly!" Yubel ordered her beast.

Exodios nodded, launching his signature attack right towards Kaibaman…

Beneath the shadow of his Blue-Eyes themed helmet, Kaibaman's lips curled into a smirk. _'Excellent…'_ He thought, grinning inwardly at how easily he had baited Yubel into attacking, and thus fall into his trap…

"You've activated my trap! Go, Attack Guidance Armor!" Kaibaman shouted.

"And what does that do?" Yubel growled, quickly losing her patience with him.

"This powerful Trap card can only be activated when you attack me. With it, I can redirect your attack to any other monster on the field, so watch this!" He yelled.

Yubel watched, her eyes widening in horror as a silver metal mask that bore a resemblance to a Fiend monster's face attached itself to her twin on the field that remained on the field in attack mode.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yubel shrieked.

Her twin on the field pulled desperately at the metal mask that had attached itself to her, trying her hardest to pull it off, but to no avail.

Kaibaman grinned widely. "Just keep watching…" He spoke calmly.

Just as Exodios' fist was ready to connect with Kaibaman, the younger Exodia-like monster turned around and drove his fist into his mistress' twin!

Then Yubel cried out as her life points fell by 3000. "Why did I lose life points?! You're supposed to take the damage, not me!" She yelled.

"It's because your own monster attacked you, you fool. Now, are you done?" Kaibaman asked.

Yubel hissed, enraged as she nodded.

Yubel: 8400

Kaibaman drew. _'Please let this be the card I need!' _ He thought in urgency as he looked at his drawn card while holding it aloft. _'Excellent!'_ He thought in triumph.

"I place one card facedown, that's my turn." Kaibaman answered.

Yubel drew…

"Reveal Trap!" Kaibaman shouted, the trap lifting to reveal the dreaded Skill Drain…

"**NOT THAT!!!**" Yubel, Sho and Asuka shouted in terror together.

"Yes, now you're powerless!" Kaibaman taunted, laughing.

To be continued…


	15. A Heroic Dragon's Might

_A/N: Thanks to all who stuck with me through this long and exhilarating duel! Well, we've finally reached the pulse-pounding conclusion. But which side will win, Good or Evil? For that you'll have to read and see! _

_Last Time_

_Kaibaman: 14,300_

_Yubel: 8400_

_Kaibaman drew. 'Please let this be the card I need!' He thought in urgency as he looked at his drawn card while holding it aloft. 'Excellent!' He thought in triumph._

"_I place one card facedown, that's my turn." Kaibaman answered._

_Yubel drew…_

"_Reveal Trap!" Kaibaman shouted, the trap lifting to reveal the dreaded Skill Drain…_

"_**NOT THAT!!!**__" Yubel, Sho and Asuka shouted in terror together._

"_Yes, now you're powerless!" Kaibaman taunted, laughing._

_End Flashback_

Judai however looked puzzled by his friend's claim. "What do you mean, Kaibaman-kun? What's this card do?" He asked, his usual naivety showing once again.

Kaibaman chuckled at the boy's naivety. Despite it being two years since they had last seen one another, he still had the air of naivety the kind but competitive warrior spirit remembered.

"It's very simple, Judai-kun." He spoke; turning to face the lanky Osiris Red duelist he was fighting for.

"Tell me, Kaibaman-kun." Judai urged, almost excitedly.

"Yes, please get on with it so I can finish you off!" Yubel growled, her usually violent violet aura seeming to grow even more dangerous than normal.

"Very well but," He paused a moment to laugh before continuing, "I don't think you'll be finishing anyone off thanks to my Trap Card." He teased.

"Well, tell us what it does, Kaibaman-kun!" Judai said excitedly.

Kaibaman chuckled at the boy's sudden enthusiasm. "It's rather simple Judai-kun. First there's a price to pay, so first I give up 1000 of my life points…"

Kaibaman closed his eyes, smiling as his points fell by the amount he had spoken.

Kaibaman: 13,300

"Now watch what happens to her creatures…" Kaibaman continued, now grinning wickedly.

Yubel's eyes widened in horror as her Exodios moaned in pain, sinking to one knee as his attack fell to nothing, Skill Drain having seemingly taken all his strength away.

Her twin on the field reacted in much the same way, as her wings began to droop over pitifully, and she too went to one knee.

"What happened to her monsters, Kaibaman-kun?" Judai asked, curious as to why they were acting the way they were.

"It's my Trap Card's effect. As long as it remains in play, the effects of all Effect monsters like Exodios over there are now negated." Kaibaman explained.

Judai's face brightened, as there was now a bright glimmer of hope for him and his friend.

"This can't be happening to me…" Yubel moaned in horror.

Kaibaman snickered. "Oh, but it is, Yubel-chan," he mockingly spoke the honorific as he continued, "So is your turn over now?" He teased.

The Blue-Eyes themed spirit had the upper hand and he knew it. He simply wished to torment Yubel a little before he finished her off and finally put an end to her reign of terror.

Yubel simply growled in pure defiance. She both refused to end her turn and admit to defeat, but she had only one other option besides ending her turn, which was Mystical Space Typhoon, which even if it destroyed Skill Drain, it wouldn't restore Exodios' strength.

But she knew she needed to either make a move or end her turn.

The twisted spirit sighed in despair. "I end my turn…" She finally sighed. (1)

Kaibaman was silent for a few moments, before he finally spoke up. "Very well, my move. I draw." He said, drawing his card.

Gazing at it, he saw he had drawn his Crush Card, but he wasn't going to need it.

"Now I play my final card, the Spell Card Dimension Fusion…" He began.

"Then it's over…" The possessed Johan muttered, his dark orange eyes narrowing.

"First I pay 2000 life points, then I'm allowed to special summon as many of my removed monsters as possible back to my side of the field…" Kaibaman explained, closing his eyes with a smile as his life points fell by 2000.

Kaibaman: 11,300

"Now, you may summon some of your monsters, provided you also give up 2000 life points. So, are you going to?" He offered calmly.

Yubel shook her head. "As much as I'd like to, I can't afford to pay that much, so I won't summon anything. Go on." She muttered, her venomous tone still there, but it was much softer than before, as though she were having some hidden remorse.

"Very well, now I call these five creatures back to the field…" Kaibaman announced.

Then in 3 separate bursts of light came his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, each of them unleashing their trademark roar. (3000/2500 X3)

Next came their 3-headed Fusion brother counterpart, who unleashed his trademark roar as he too hit the field in attack mode. (4500/3800)

And finally came the skinny yellow Prime Material Dragon, who screeched in a bit of pain due to Skill Drain negating his effect and thus draining his strength ever so slightly. (2400/2000)

Combined stats: 15,900/13,700

"When added together, my creatures have a combined attack strength of nearly 16,000 and thanks to my Trap Card, your monsters don't have any attack power, so now it's time for me to finish you off! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack her Exodios now with White Lightning attack!" Kaibaman ordered.

The dragon obeyed, taking a deep breath before launching his signature strike.

The blast connected with Exodios, making him howl in pain before he exploded into pixels.

Yubel growled, her voice holding a murderous intent as her life points fell by 3000…

Yubel: 5400

"Now Prime Material Dragon, it's your turn to attack her! Attack her doppelganger now!" He commanded, to which the little dragon obeyed, promptly incinerating his target.

Yubel cried out in pain as her life points fell further by another 2400…

Yubel: 3000

"Now my 3 remaining dragons, attack her directly and wipe her out!" He called out.

The 2 Blue-Eyes and their fusion counterpart nodded, launching their strikes which hit Yubel square on, dealing her a combined 10,500 in damage.

Yubel screamed in agony as her life points dropped to 0, while Kaibaman laughed his victorious trademark laugh.

After a long hard-fought battle, Yubel was finally defeated…

To be concluded… (most likely)

1 – In truth Yubel could've switched her monsters to defense mode, but didn't because she didn't know Kaibaman was holding Dimension Fusion.


	16. Saving From The Darkness

_A/N: As I've said before, reality calls and I try to avoid it whenever possible, but some days like recently are impossible to avoid, so I apologize for making you all wait so long for this chapter. I haven't totally decided yet, but I'm pretty sure that this last chapter will be the last one of The Cruelest Heart. So sit back, relax and enjoy this likely finale! Also Johan once set free will have his dub qualities, mannerisms, et cetera as I don't like his Japanese counterpart._

_Last Time_

"_Now my 3 remaining dragons, attack her directly and wipe her out!" He called out._

_The 2 Blue-Eyes and their fusion counterpart nodded, launching their strikes which hit Yubel square on, dealing her a combined 10,500 in damage._

_Yubel screamed in agony as her life points dropped to 0, while Kaibaman laughed his victorious trademark laugh._

_After a long hard-fought battle, Yubel was finally defeated…_

_End Flashback_

Yubel groaned as the duel monsters holograms disappeared and their duel disks deactivated. "No…I…I…lost…" She murmured in both shock and horror.

"Yes," Kaibaman spoke, coming towards her. "Now your reign of terror is finally over!" He declared.

Yubel glared up at the spirit. "No, I've come too close! I won't let it end here! I refuse!!!" She screamed in complete outrage, her violet aura exploding into the force of a hurricane, so great was her fury.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. Just look over at the two boys you possessed with your evil." Kaibaman spoke firmly but still very calm despite the circumstances.

Yubel looked over at Johan and Sho, and her eyes widened in terror.

Johan groaned loudly as his possessed orange eyes slowly returned to their normal ice-green emerald shade.

"No! He's been set free!" Yubel cried out.

Johan looked at Judai as his vision fixed itself. "Judai-kun, that you?" He asked quietly.

"**JOHAN-KUN!!**" Judai screamed happily as he ran and happily hugged his friend.

Johan laughed softly. "Easy there, buddy. It'll take more than a hostile spirit to keep this boy down." He chirped happily.

Kaibaman smiled at the 2 boys embracing each other.

"So Judai-kun," Johan began as he and Judai broke the embrace, "Who was it that saved me? Was it you?" He asked, both hoping it was indeed Judai that saved him while there was another part of him that was simply curious about who had saved him from Yubel's control.

Judai shook his head. "As much as I would've liked to have been the one to save you, it was him." He answered, silently gesturing to Kaibaman.

Johan nodded, silently conveying his thanks.

Kaibaman returned the gesture, giving the bluenette a thumbs-up.

Johan grinned and returned the warrior spirit's gesture, simply out of his own happiness.

Meanwhile Sho moaned in pain as his new black Hell Kaiser-esque outfit reverted back to his old Ra Yellow outfit.

The darkness and vileness that had possessed the little bluenette was at last destroyed…

"Aniki?" Sho probed timidly, as he gazed up at Judai.

"Sho-kun!" Judai exclaimed happily as he ran to the smaller bluenette, enveloping him happily in his arms.

Sho laughed as the lanky duelist hugged him, before his grey eyes drifted upwards to Judai in question. "Aniki, what happened before?" He asked quietly.

"It's ok, Sho. All that matters now is that you're safe and free from Yubel's control." Judai answered.

Sho's eyes widened for a moment at hearing he was possessed by Yubel, but immediately relaxed into Judai's arms upon hearing he was free from Yubel's grip.

Then Asuka also was set free, the embodiment of the Light Of Ruin in her mind was obliterated, and she too reverted back to her old look before being possessed, and was greeted with a hug from Judai, who explained the whole situation before conveying a silent thanks to Kaibaman.

"No…their darkness…it's gone!" Yubel cried out in frustration.

"That's because they never had any darkness to begin with, you tainted them with your own darkness." Kaibaman remarked calmly to the demented spirit.

"Be quiet!!!" Yubel screamed, enraged.

Kaibaman chuckled at her outburst.

Then the faint golden aura that surrounded a duelist when they were to be sent to the stars slowly surrounded Yubel…

She gave a defeated sigh.

'_Why I'm going to do this, I'll never know…' _Kaibaman thought, deep within his psyche before he spoke up to the likely doomed spirit. "Look, do you honestly want to be sent to the stars?" He questioned Yubel gently.

"It's what I deserve…" She sighed in despair, finally accepting her fate.

"No one deserves such a fate, not even you…" Kaibaman countered softly, taking one of her demonic hands gently, to which Yubel offered no resistance.

"Even so, there's nothing you can do. I'm finished…" She mumbled.

"No you're not. I can save you, Yubel." He urged her softly.

Yubel's eyes went wide in surprise. "Save me? But I nearly killed you." She murmured softly.

Kaibaman smiled gently at her. "That doesn't matter. That was the darkness that had enveloped your heart that was in control. But during the duel, I sensed there was still good within your heart, and now all that matters is saving you, Yubel…-chan." He spoke the honorific with complete sincerity this time.

"**SAVE HER?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, KAIBAMAN?!**" The 4 Duel Academia students cried out.

Kaibaman turned back to them. "Like I said, she's not all evil and I won't allow her to be sent to the stars!" He declared firmly, before turning back to Yubel.

"But how can you save me, Kaibaman…-kun?" She asked, also using the honorific with total sincerity.

"Just trust me." He urged her quietly.

"I trust you." Yubel whispered, that statement coming from the part of her soul that still held light.

Kaibaman nodded. "All right." He answered before closing his eyes; he then spoke up once more. "Powers of light and love, hear my call! I purify this spirit's soul of all evil, and spare thee from the stars…" He chanted.

Yubel's eyes widened in shock. Slowly she felt her former desires of wanting to destroy Judai simply melt away.

Kaibaman then turned to Judai, who nodded.

"I take Yubel's soul upon my own! May she and Haou be reunited for eternity!" Judai shouted to the sky above it seemed.

"Angels within this vast realm, I beseech thee! Spare Yubel!" Kaibaman yelled, and like it was never there, the golden aura around her, along with all her darkness was wiped clean from her soul…

"There, Yubel. The darkness that plagued your soul is gone, now your inner light can at last shine…" Kaibaman said, smiling happily.

Yubel smiled with happy tears in her blue-green and orange eyes. For the first time in many years, she had true non-twisted happiness. She then turned to Judai. "Judai-kun, I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

Judai smiled at her. "It's ok. The important thing is that your darkness is gone forever, now you, Haou and I can be one spirit."

Yubel smiled back, her spirit entering Judai's, fusing with him and Haou. After so long, her spirit could finally be in peace…

Then a bright light surrounded the group and they along with all those that had been sent to the stars or that had been wronged by Yubel returned safely to their own dimensions.

Judai looked at Kaibaman, whose spirit was returning to his own realm. "Thank you." He whispered solemnly.

Kaibaman grinned and nodded. "Maybe we'll meet again someday. Farewell Judai…" He said his goodbyes as his spirit returned to his own realm.

At long last, all worlds were at peace…

THE END!


End file.
